This proposal is submitted for a Becton-Dickinson (BD) FACSAria cell sorter to be housed in the Flow Cytometry Core Facility at West Virginia University. The Flow Cytometry Core Facility supports researchers from the basic sciences departments of the Health Sciences Center, the Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center, and other regional campuses. The Facility was established 3 years ago as part of a Center for Biomedical Research Excellence grant from the National Center for Research Resources, and has experienced substantial growth in use and demand for additional services. Instrumentation currently includes a BD FACSCalibur and BD FACStarPlus cell sorter. While the FACScalibur is state of the art, the sorter is over 17 years old, is difficult to maintain due to its age, and has limited data acquisition and cell sorting capabilities. Acquisition of a BD FACSAria will provide >9 parameter cell analysis and high throughput cell sorting including sorting based on cell cycle using Hoechst dyes. Improved environmental control and biohazard containment will also facilitate sorting cells from infected animals and human cells, which will significantly enhance the Facility's capabilities. New instrumentation will benefit the HSC in several tangible ways including bolstering efforts to elevate the Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center to an NCI-designated Clinical Cancer Center, improving infrastructure for ongoing research and a planned major expansion of the research enterprise at WVU, and supporting the West Virginia IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (WV-INBRE). [unreadable] [unreadable]